Tuyo, por el tiempo que me quieras
by fadamaja
Summary: Traduccion de Yours, for as long as you'll have me de Little.Miss.Xanda : El amor, una cosa tan difícil. No podía creer que había caído presa de él.


**Tuyo, por el tiempo que me quieras**

De: .Xanda

Ahí estaba otra vez. Esa pequeña mosca molesta en su propiedad. ¿Acaso ellos creían que era ciego? ¿Que no sabía lo que pasaba frente a sus narices? ¿Acaso pensaban que era un tonto? Siempre había sabido que era demasiado bueno para ser cierto, que no era posible que esas susurradas palabras de amor fueran honestas. Nunca lo habían sido antes, ¿por qué lo serian ahora?

Aunque lo que lo hacia enojar mas que nada era que el pequeño demonio lo tenia comiendo de su mano y ya ni siquiera se atrevía a torturarlo por esto.

¿Qué tan bajo había caído que prefería ver al diablillo feliz que oír sus gritos de dolor?

Pero más que todo odiaba que el viejo loco tuviera razón. El amor sería la causa de su caída. Sólo que no había esperado que fuera de esta manera.

Algo andaba mal. Tenía esta sensación durante los últimos días. Su amor había estado distante y viejas dudas que había enterrado muy profundo estaban apareciendo en su mente.

Aún podía ver las miradas traicionadas de sus amigos y familiares. Las palabras de odio que los miembros de la Orden habían lanzado cuando lo vieron parado al lado del Señor Oscuro. La mano claramente posesiva que le había mantenido cerca de ese cuerpo alto y delgado, que había mostrado lo perdida que había estado la Luz.

E incluso ahora, más de dos años después, no podía evitar pensar si había tomado la decisión correcta. Si ese día en el Ministerio después de perder a Sirius y lanzar su primer Cruciatus si quizás no debió tomar la mano del Señor Oscuro.

A decir verdad no sabía si habría sido capaz de rehusarse. Había estado tan cansado, ya no tenía porque luchar.

El Señor Oscuro, hombre astuto que era, había visto a través de él. A través de todas las máscaras falsas, directamente al corazón de la cuestión. De su odio a los Dursleys, su resentimiento por la mentalidad de ovejas del mundo mágico. Que no se diga que el Señor Oscuro no era un oportunista.

Y él, bueno, él sólo había cedido.

Lo había atormentado por meses. Cada vez que había escuchado de alguna redada, sobre alguna nueva muerte, sobre el esfuerzo que la Orden estaba haciendo para recuperarlo. Casi lo quebró.

Pero el Señor Oscuro tenía otros planes. No permitiría que fuera quebrado.

Fue ahí que empezaron a pasar tiempo juntos. Hablando, entrenando, o simplemente leyendo al lado de la chimenea. Esos momentos eran un preciado tesoro para él, y se atrevería a decir que el Señor Oscuro los había disfrutado tanto como él.

De alguna manera, durante esos momentos, se enamoro del hombre. No de Voldemort, el hombre que había matado a sus padres. Si no de Sorvolo, el hombre brillante tras la persona del Señor Oscuro. El genio, hombre apasionado que muy pocos sabían siquiera existía.

Algunos sospechaban, otros, como Dumbledore, pensaban que se había perdido bajo todos los rituales oscuros y la locura. Pero no había sido así, solamente había estado escondido y él había tenido el privilegio de poder encontrarlo.

¿Como habría podido evitar enamorarse? Aunque eso hubiera puesto de rodillas a la Luz. Por una vez había escogido ser egoísta. Y aunque a menudo muchas dudas lo plagaron, en especial cuando habían traído a sus amigos en grilletes y dados a los mortífagos, no lo lamentaba.

Se consolaba a si mismo diciéndose que por lo menos estaban con vida. Todos ellos. Estaban vivos y él se aseguraba de que fueran tratados bien. Solo tenía que estar bajo el cuidado de un mortífago porque aun hablaban sobre rebelarse contra el nuevo régimen, y eso era algo que no podía ser tolerado.

Al pasar el tiempo fue enterrando esas dudas, porque por primera vez en su vida estaba verdaderamente feliz. Era amado. Las palabras quizás no habían sido dichas pero lo había sentido. Cada vez que esos ojos lo miraban, cada vez que esos labios y esa manos lo clamaban. Lo había sentido en cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

Así que acallo esa voz, que sonaba sospechosamente como la de Snape justo antes que Sorvolo lo matara por intentar llevarse a Harry donde la Orden, esa voz que decía que el Señor Oscuro sólo estaba usándolo y enterró muy profundo esos pensamientos hasta olvidarlos.

Pero ahora, ahora que Sorvolo se alejaba de sus caricias, que salía de la cama antes que él despertara y se iba a dormir muchos después que él se había quedado dormido, esa voz estaba regresando

"¿Harry?"

Levanto la mirada y noto los preocupados ojos de Theodore Nott. Le sonrió al otro adolescente. Theo se había vuelto un buen amigo. Un muy buen amigo. Alguien que no se burlaba de él y lo llamaba puta a sus espaldas. Los mortífagos pensaban que no los escuchaban, pero si lo hacía. Sabía lo que pensaban de él. Pero no le importaba. Podía ver sus celos, así que solo les sonreía. Siempre alejaban la mirada cuando él les sonreía.

Le pregunto una vez a Sorvolo porque hacían eso. Sorvolo se había puesto a reír y le había dicho que era porque los mortífagos le tenían miedo. Se había asombrado por decir lo menos. ¿Miedo de él? ¿Por qué? Entonces Sorvolo le había dicho que les había mostrado a los mortífagos lo que él le había hecho a Colagusano y esa sonrisa que les daba a los mortífagos era la misma que tenía en el rostro cuando le había sacado el corazón a la traicionera rata.

Así que Harry siguió sonriéndoles, y cualquier placer que tomaba de sus reacciones la atribuyo a estar al lado del Señor Oscuro por tanto tiempo.

"Lo siento, Theo, ¿dijiste algo?"

"¿Estás bien?" Theo tomo asiento a su lado y le acaricio la mejilla.

"Estoy bien. Solo tengo muchas cosas en la mente," dijo sonriéndole a su amigo.

"¿Algo en que pueda ayudarte?" le ofreció Theo y la sonrisa de Harry creció un poquito. Theo siempre era muy servicial.

"No, no es nada, no te preocupes."

Intentó levantarse pero Theo lo agarro con rapidez del brazo y lo hizo trastabillar hacía atrás. Perdió el equilibrio y cayó sobre Theo, justo cuando sintió la seductora magia de su amor llenar la habitación. Levanto la vista justo a tiempo para ver la expresión traicionada en el rostro de Sorvolo, el dolor que había sido incapaz de esconder y de repente comprendió todo.

Antes que pudiera hacer nada Sorvolo dejo la habitación, su magia crepitando a su alrededor.

Se alejo de Theo, sólo ahí notando el brillo de satisfacción en sus ojos.

"Theo," murmuro, incapaz de creer lo que estaba viendo.

"Lo siento," susurro Theo, "Te amo, no puedo soportar verte con él. No te merece. ¡Ni siquiera te ama!" exclamo Theo levantándose de golpe, "Te está usando, Harry, ¿Cómo no puedes ver eso?"

"Theo..."

"Te doy mi corazón, Harry. ¿Puede decirme lo mismo de él?" lo desafío Theo y Harry le sonrió.

Estaba en su oficina haciendo papeleo. No se estaba escondiendo. Los Señores Oscuros no se _esconden_. Simplemente estaba preservando la vida de sus mortífagos ya que había matado a cuatro caminando a la oficina desde la sala.

¿Cómo se atrevían? ¿Cómo se atrevían a hacer algo como esto?

Quería caminar de vuelta y matarlos a ambos. Masacrarlos y pintar con su sangre las paredes. Pero cada vez que intentaba levantarse de su asiento para hacer eso, ojos vedes del color de la Maldición Asesina destellaban en su mente y perdía todas las ganas de luchar. De vivir.

¿Acaso el _amor_ lo había reducido a esto? ¿A este cobarde?

Amor... como lo despreciaba.

Bajó la mirada cuando noto una pequeña caja en su escritorio, sin dudas dejada allí por un elfo domestico mientras estaba perdido en sus pensamientos.

La escaneo con rapidez y cuando no encontró nada maligno la abrió.

No pudo hacer nada más que mirar lo que estaba adentro.

Un sobre apareció justo encima. Con manos firmes lo abrió.

'_Mi querido amor,_

_Él me dio su corazón,_

_Ahora te lo regalo con la esperanza de que lo cuides tanto como has cuidado el mío._

_Tuyo, por el tiempo que me quieras__,_

_Harry_'

No supo cuanto tiempo se quedo mirando la nota. Pudieron ser minutos, horas, días. No lo sabía. No le importaba.

Suyo. Harry era _suyo_. Siempre sería suyo.

Quizás era tiempo de discutir un para siempre con su amado. Quizás Harry estaba listo para hacer un Horcrux.

Amor... como lo apreciaba.

Fin


End file.
